


Beard Burn

by Askafroa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Beards (Facial Hair), Bingo, Butts, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Naked Cuddling, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Penises, Scars, Smut, Tenderness, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/pseuds/Askafroa
Summary: Steve and Bucky coming back to Tony after battle and they make up.Features naked cuddling and NSFW art. Set during Infinity War. Done for the Stuckony Smut Bingo. Square filled : N'2 : Beard Burn.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 233
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	Beard Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks!
> 
> I hope you'll like the drawing here.  
> Warning for people passing by : it's NSFW for a reason. If you don't like seeing genitals and naked dudes, close the tab UwU/ Have a good day, evening or night!
> 
> This fanart belongs to me, don't use it, reproduce it or post it elsewhere without my authorization.

For this picture, I had in mind they already had a relationship but Civil War happened and it caused a giant rift between them. During Infinity War, they had a brief time to make peace and to get closer. So they have a tender and sensual moment UwU Since Steve and Bucky both spot impressive beards you can be sure it will leave red marks on Tony' skin. 

Here is my Twitter where are all the main links for drawings : @KappaMairi 

Smut Bingo for the Stuckony server

Square filled : N'2 Beard Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This fanart belongs to me, don't use it, reproduce it or post it elsewhere without my authorization.  
> If you'd love to write a fanfic because you feel inspired by my fanarts, please don't hesitate to do so U///U


End file.
